moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Carrie
| directed by = Brian De Palma | written by = Lawrence D. Cohen | produced by = Paul Monash; Louis A. Stroller | music by = Pino Donaggio | cinematography = Mario Tosi | edited by = Paul Hirsch | distributed by = Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer | release date(s) = November 3rd, 1976 | mpaa rating = | running time = 98 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $1,800,000 IMDB; Carrie (1976); Box office & business. | gross revenue = $33,800,000 | preceded by = | followed by = Carrie 2 }} Carrie is an American feature film of the science fiction and horror genre. It is an adaptation of the 1974 novel Carrie by famed horror author Stephen King. The film was remade in 2002 as a television movie, and again in 2013 as a feature film starring Chloë Grace Moretz and Julianne Moore. Carrie was directed by Brian De Palma with a screenplay written by Lawrence D. Cohen. It was produced by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and released theatrically in the United States on November 3rd, 1976. Plot Cast Notes * The tagline to this film is "If only they knew she had the power". Another promotional tagline is, "If you've got a taste for terror... take CARRIE to the prom!" * Production on Carrie began on May 17th, 1976. Principal filming concluded in July, 1976. * The town of Chamberlain was filmed in parts of Hermosa Beach, California. The white residence was filmed at 124 North 7th Street in Santa Paula. Bates High School was filmed at Palisades High School in Pacific Palisades in Los Angeles. IMDB; Carrie (1976); Filming locations. * The novel Carrie is Stephen King's first novel as a horror author. As such, the movie is also the first film adaptation of one of King's works. * There are a total of twenty-one credited cast members in this film. * There are a few coincidental connections between this story and the ABC Gothic soap opera Dark Shadows. Both stories take place in the 1970s (though Dark Shadows also took place in the late 1960s as well). Both stories take place in the state off Maine, and both involve characters with the surname of Collins. Actor Stefan Gierasch, who plays Mister Morton, will go on to play Michael Woodard in the 1991 Dark Shadows revival series. Actress Chloë Grace Moretz, who will play Carrie White in the 2013 remake of Carrie, also played Carolyn Stoddard in the feature film version of Dark Shadows by director Tim Burton. * Priscilla Pointer is the mother of Carrie actress Amy Irving. Recommendations External Links * * * * Carrie at Wikipedia * Carrie at the Carrie Wiki * Carrie at the Stephen King Wiki References Keywords 1970s | 1979 | Butcher knife | Crucifix | Dead animals | Domineering mother | Dreams Electrocution | Evisceration | Female rear nudity | Female frontal nudity | Female topless nudity | Head injuries | High school | Impalement | Holy Bible | Maine | Matricide | Nightmares | Pigs | Profanity | Proms | Psychokinesis | Resurrection | School principal | Smoking | Stabbing | Student | Teacher | Telekinesis ---- Category:Films Category:MGM Category:1970s/Films Category:1976/Films Category:November, 1976/Films Category:Theatrically released films Category:Based on a novel Category:1st installments Category:Remade Category:C/Films